


let us be the pivotal piece

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [18]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, Gen, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Post-Order 66, implied Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: Ahsoka had survived Order 66, then thrived as the unofficial spymaster of the Rebellion. She’d survived thanks to Asajj Ventress, and for fifteen years they’d remained in contact. Then she’d sent the other woman on what had amounted to a suicide mission.When she’d returned, she’d returned with what she’d been sent after, plus one.Ahsoka had never been gladder to be Fulcrum than she was then.





	1. Chapter 1

**4 BBY**

Ahsoka stood in the hanger of the base on Yavin when she felt Asajj break through the atmosphere.

It had been a long time since they’d met face-to-face after the other woman had split from them rather abruptly nearly two years after their escape of Mandalore. She’d kept an ear out about her, had even managed to keep in contact with her despite all their false names and different aliases to stay under the Empire’s radar.

She was glad that she’d built such an inscrutable persona as the rather infamous Fulcrum among the rebellion, hiding from even them underneath her cloak with its hood up and over her montrals, because she needed a moment. It had been months since she’d asked Asajj to go to Ilum, to try and save Quinlan Vos, but they’d been out of contact. It had haunted her thoughts as she didn’t even know if Asajj had got there, let alone if she’d succeeded or if she’d just sent the other woman to her death.

Not after getting word from Rex that Vader himself had gotten there earlier than expected, just as eager to settle his fifteen-year-old grudge-match with Vos as Vos had been to engage Vader all these years. Then Rex had told her that Bly had gone rogue, had volunteered himself to join Vader’s personal guard, out of some need to make things right with Vos, even knowing Vos would hold him personally responsible for his former Padawan’s death.

Rex had been quietly grieving when he had told her, knowing as well as she did that Bly had done this fully expecting to die, if for nothing more than to delay even for a moment Vos’ death to atone for his General’s death.

Then he had told a secret that he must have held for almost twenty years now.

Bly had loved his General with everything he had, and had been planning a way to always be there for her even if as nothing more than a friend and a soldier at her side, for when the war ended. That it had destroyed him, when he’d killed her.

That it had taken years for Bly to admit to anyone that they’d shot to kill, but she would have died in pain because it hadn’t been a clean kill, alone and thinking they’d betrayed her, somewhere on a planet that would eat her and leave nothing to find. He hadn’t shot himself immediately after his chip was gone like some, because like Wolffe, he had to hope that she’d survived. That Bly had known it was a foolish hope, and knew the chances of it being true were far too few to consider, but he needed it if he was to continue this fight. Bly hadn’t thought himself strong enough to march on if she had really marched away into the Force because of him.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but think of Cody then, because even if her Master had been oblivious to it, his Master had always looked at Cody with fondness. It had always reminded her of a far-more toned-down version of how her Master had looked at Padmé, but she’d always dismissed it because a perfect Jedi like him didn’t have attachments. So, she’d kept quiet on how Cody would return those looks, strongly flavored with worry and exasperation, when Master Kenobi had been in the medical bay for one of many reasons, because she had thought it cruel to tell him it was impossible when the man had already known.

After she’d left the Order, and Master Kenobi had taken her aside and told a very abridged version she had never gotten the chance to get the fully story on, about the time he left the Order, and things she would need to do to survive outside the Order that she would have never thought to do otherwise. Then she’d realized it was possible, and not just possible, but likely that Cody and Master Kenobi had danced around their feelings because it just wasn’t the time.

Not just because her Master had been absolute trash at hiding his relationship with Padmé, and nearly everyone around them knew it. Master Kenobi had even shown her a copy of the wedding he’d had Artoo film for him.

She’d thought that after the Wars, that maybe the two could have done something. Then everything had gone up in flames.

Over the years, she’d admired Cody’s strength to march on in the cesspit that was the Empire, aiming to destroy the thing that she thought may have broken Master Kenobi. She’d known either way, Master Kenobi hadn’t come out of hiding in fourteen years because he was guarding her Master’s children as perhaps the only person in the universe aside from Cody and Rex to know who and where they were.

Which went out the proverbial window when everywhere in the Empire got a broadcast from the man himself shortly after Asajj would have gotten to Ilum, and the resulting chaos had kept her _almost_ too busy to worry.

Now, though, as the Ghost landed and a familiar tall figure swept out in a dramatic twist of her cloak, Ahsoka could only smile, knock back her own hood and greet the woman, “Asajj!”.

A much-thinner and older Vos followed at Asajj’s heels out of the ship, and said something she didn’t catch before Asajj smirked.

Ashoka knew it was trouble; then she laughed loud and long as Asajj did a very familiar little sashay of her hips and shrugged out of her cloak.

It was good to see the other woman was doing more than fine.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Vos was right on the heels of Asajj, and right on his heels was Bly, and the two made a B-line right towards her as the Ghost crew – the four she knew of and the fifth she’d only heard a bit about when rumors had spread of a Master-Padawan pair seen in the system of Lothal – were in no rush to dock and meet her. Which was fair, she’d met Kanan only a few times in the last few times in person, and Hera only a few times more, and to the rest, she was just a Togruta rebel.

The two quickly overtook Asajj, as the other woman was making a leisurely pace with a damn smirk on her face because she _knew_ something and was going to let it play out instead of telling her.

Vos reached her first, and he was smiling wide, “Lil’ Ahsoka! Not so little anymore I see!”.

Then he reached out with wiry arms and lifted her with a strength that had to be Force-aided considering how thin he was from his time hiding on Ilum, spinning her around with a laugh, “If only Obi-Wan could see you right now!”.

He was looking spectacularly amused as he put her down, “Because you’re taller than him now. He was always muttering about that all through his own apprenticeship after he stopped growing but I didn’t, and again when Skywalker got taller than him, and now you. He’s going to do that pout thing he does so adorably and if I manage to get him tipsy, he’ll rant about being cursed for being surrounded by people taller than him. Not that will be an easy task if he still drinks like a fish with an iron liver.”

Bly hesitated a step away, but Vos wasn’t having it as he wrapped an arm tight around the clone’s waist that Ahsoka knew Bly could have either avoided or escaped if he really wanted, and pulled him closer, “Didn’t she grow up to be absolutely stunning Bly? Skywalker would be batting away interested women with a stick if he was still around.”

The clone was quiet for a moment, looking down and through the ground, “General Secura was too beautiful then. We never told her of the attempts to drug and kidnap her because she was so beautiful, what if it got her kidnapped now?”

Ahsoka looked at him carefully then, because he spoke in present tense, and while she could admire the hope he’d kept alive, that was bordering on foolish to think and risky to everything if he wanted to go out on a one-man crusade against slavers to try and save her when likelihood would be that the Twi’lek was dead.

Vos’ lip curled up angrily and his eyes went hard – and she tensed at the sight of yellow ringing them.

Asajj came up behind him and caught him in a headlock, “Cool it, Jedi. If she’s anything like you, she’s alive and kicking.” – then she grinned with all her teeth – “Might even be taking after her old master in more ways than one if Syndulla is right, and she’s been with the rebellion for the last ten years fighting the good fight and flipping the bird at the Empire.”

Ahsoka looked at her then, because she might not have known Aayla Secura well, but she had known her and thought she would have recognized her if this was true considering how long she’d been with the rebellion. She could admit though that the rebellion was large enough and with enough bits and pieces of so many other rebellions combined that it wouldn’t have been hard for Aayla to be amongst one of them without her ever knowing, particularly if she used another name.

Vos looked at her, and while his eyes were still faintly yellow-ringed, there was a desperate hope in them too, a plea for something.

“Do you know of a Twi’lek by the name of Bly? We think they might be Aayla.”

Ahsoka blinked, having done her best to find any Jedi that had survived the Purge, but there had been so many of them before and then there had been so few after, and the ones that had survived those first six months before they’d really developed a system to help, had disappeared well. Padawans had been among the only ones they’d really been able to find for the longest time, with too many Knights dying in stands against newly-revealed Shadows turned Inquistors. Still, one way or another though most that had survived those first six months on their own, had been found.

She could admit though that some they had never looked for, already believed dead.

Then she smiled, because she actually had an idea on who they meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka only knew because she’d taken note of the name of the other woman with how the Twi’lek had the feel of a Force-sensitive to her. She’d even noted that the woman had looked familiar, but fifteen years and after seeing thousands upon thousands of faces in the course of her duties as Fulcrum, she hadn’t immediately recognized Aayla.

But she’d trusted that sense of familiarity, and had sent the woman on an important mission to try and bring an old ally back into the fold.

Just the smile though, was enough to make the hope in Vos’ and Bly’s eyes bloom and they sagged in relief to hear the likelihood Aayla had survived, seconded, and all but confirmed.

She looked at Asajj, who rolled her eyes at the two men, scoffing softly.

It was once they realized she actually hadn’t said anything that they looked up.

Her smile widened, “The ‘Bly’ I know is on an important mission for the rebellion, on Jedha.”

The two as one, turned on their heel and did an about-face, starting back towards the Ghost almost at a run.

She didn’t let them get that far.

“She sent me a communication not long ago. She’s on her way back already. You’ll see her in two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X3  
> Who can guess the person Aayla went to see to bring back into the fold of the Rebellion?


End file.
